Connectors used to transmit electrical power, such as alternating current (AC) power and/or direct current (DC) power, may include a power contact mounted within an electrically-insulative housing. In a typical application, the connector may be mounted to a substrate, such as a circuit board, and the connector may be may be configured to mate with a corresponding power cable assembly. Specifically, each power contact within the housing may include one or more male contact beams and/or female receptacles that mate with that of the opposite gender within the power cable assembly.
When mating and un-mating the cable assembly with the mounted connector, substantial forces may be exerted on the individual power contacts within the cable assembly and within the mounted connector. These forces may dislodge the power contacts from their position in the housing and/or power cable if they are not sufficiently retained.
The capacity and efficiency of power transmission through power contacts may be affected by the contact's shape, size, material, internal resistance, extent of physical contact with the mating contact, etc. A contact's power transmission performance may relate to the quality and extent of physical contact between complementary contacts. Deformation of power contacts (e.g., by the forces of mating and unmating the connector) that affect the quality and extent of physical contact may affect the contact's power transmission performance. Traditionally, improving a contact's power transmission capacity and physical contact stability has been met with increasingly larger, heavier connectors. Increases in size and conductive materials often drive increases in manufacturing costs.